primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor Special Forces personnel
A list of unnamed personnel who worked for the Special Forces and subsequently the Home Office and Anomaly Research Centre. Personnel for the Home Office Underground soldier This Special Forces soldier was among those sent by Claudia Brown with Captain Tom Ryan into the London Underground tunnels beneath Arsenal Station to investigate the new creature incursion. When the squad were attacked by Carboniferous Arachnids in an old bunker, one of them bit and wounded this soldier on the neck. After the squad returned from the Underground, a medic examined and ran tests on the injured soldier. Reservoir divers These divers were a division of the Special Forces responsible for marine and underwater searches and operations. During the mobile underwater Anomaly incursion, when the Anomaly was open at a reservoir, the Special Forces divers were deployed to scour the reservoir in search of the Anomaly, until the Anomaly was found and subsequently Lost diver This Special Forces diver was among those sent to search the reservoir for a mobile underwater Anomaly; he searched with Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart, and accidentally swam through the Anomaly into a Cretaceous bay. The Special Forces diver then died of shock on the other side of the Anomaly before he could swim back through to the present. In the Cretaceous, Helen Cutter found the diver's body and left a message on it to the Home Office in the present; and after the Anomaly reopened in the Dexter house, the diver's corpse floated back through to the present in the flooded cellar, and was found and taken away by the Special Forces. Football stadium guard This Special Forces soldier was assigned to guard the football stadium Anomaly site after the stadium was secured by the Home Office, and with checking personnel for clearance to pass. When Abby Maitland took Tom into the football stadium, the soldier let Abby pass but was suspicious of Tom, though Abby managed to cover for Tom by claiming he was a Home Office scientist who had yet to receive identification. Hotel guard This Special Forces soldier was assigned to guard the entrance to the Forest Heights Country Club after the golf course was secured by the Home Office, and with checking personnel for clearance to pass. When Connor Temple arrived at the scene, the soldier let Connor in as he was part of the Anomaly investigation team, but then saw Rex in the back of Connor's car to his confusion. Hotel medic This man was a medical officer on the Special Forces division that helped with the Home Office's Anomaly operation. When the Anomaly project were investigating an Anomaly incursion at the Forest Heights Country Club golf course, this Special Forces medic examined Andy's stripped remains at the local hotel. Later, when Claudia Brown suffered a mild concussion from being hit on the head by a Pteranodon, the medic checked her condition at the hotel, then went out to get extra oxygen supplies for her. While the medic was getting the oxygen supplies out from an ambulance in the hotel grounds, he was attacked by a swarm of Anurognathus which devoured and killed him. Forest of Dean Guard This soldier was left to guard the original Anomaly site in the Forest of Dean after the original incursion. When the Anomaly reopened, he found where a creature had escaped through the perimetre fence and radioed in that there had been a security breach. *His radio name was John 1, indicating that could have been his actual name. *In non-canon novelisation of Episode 1.5 and 1.6 called The Lost Predator, this guard was actually killed by the Future Predator. Tom Ryan's Soldier 3 This soldier was one of the several Special Forces soldiers working for the Home Office, under the command of Captain Tom Ryan. He was among the men who accompanied the men in the search for the Future Predators' lair in the woodland of Wellington Zoo. When the Predator attacked from up in the trees, it ambushed this soldier, dragging him out of sight to his sudden death. Tom Ryan's Soldier 1 This soldier was one of the many Home Office guards that worked for Tom Ryan's Special Forces. He was among the soldiers who accompanied Ryan and the team as they searched for the Future Predators in Wellington Zoo and tracked them to the storage shed. When the father Predator arrived and attacked, it crept up along the wall on this soldier within an instant, taking him by surprise and killing him. Tom Ryan's Soldier 2 This soldier was one of the Home Office guards sent to accompany Tom Ryan, Nick and Helen Cutter into the Permian Anomaly. There, whilst looking in the opposite direction, a Future Predator tackled him and dragged him up a hill, where he was brutally killed. *When this soldier was killed, he emitted the Wilhelm Scream. Personnel for the first Anomaly Research Centre Junkyard guard A soldier guarded the Anomaly at the Junkyard while the team rounded up a Dracorex and a Medieval knight. Sarah Page tricked him into letting her through the Anomaly so she could find out information on the knight, making him promise not to tell anyone. Becker's cohort Connor Temple enlisted the help of Captain Becker and two Special Forces soldiers armed with Heckler and Koch G36Cs to 'persuade' Tony to give Rex back. Personnel for the second Anomaly Research Centre Docks soldier During the Kaprosuchus incursion at the docks, this soldier was paired with Abby Maitland in the search for Duncan aboard a cargo ship. His EMD jammed so he stopped to take a look at it while Abby went ahead. While the soldier was alone, the Kaprosuchus came up behind him and knocked him to the floor, and the soldier accidentally shot one of the containers; causing the projectile to ricochet and hit him in the upper chest. The Kaprosuchus then killed the soldier by biting his head off and devoured him. Theatre guard This soldier was sent to Cooper Street theatre to guard an Anomaly there. He was unknowingly being stalked by a Tree Creeper which hanged him by grabbing him round the neck from above with its prehensile tail, then dragged his body up into the rafters to devour. Hospital guard This soldier was guarding Emily Merchant in a Hospital, who had came through an Anomaly. When he found her bed empty, she sneaked up behind him and smashed a vase over his head, knocking him out. Prison guard This soldier was put on guarding duty at the prison where two Anomalies were located. He was knocked out by Patrick Quinn in the process of getting into the building, and his unconscious body was found by Becker. Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Special Forces Category:Military Category:Multiple Characters